theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Sybil Hallow
}}| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" }}}| }px } | }} }| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" } }} |- | style="width:30%;" | Magical Status | style="width:70%;" | Witch |- | style="width:30%;" | Gender | style="width:70%;" | Female |- | style="width:30%;" | Hair Colour | style="width:70%;" | Brown (Books and 1998 TV series) Blonde (2017 series) |- | style="width:30%;" | Eye Colour | style="width:70%;" | Green |- | style="width:30%;" | Family | style="width:70%;" | *Beryl Hallow (Grandmother) *Mr. Hallow (Father) *Ursula Hallow (Mother) *Esmerelda Hallow (Older sister) *Ethel Hallow (Older sister) *Mona Hallow (Younger sister) *Various other Hallows |- | style="width:30%;" | Occupation | style="width:70%;" | Student Witch |- | style="width:30%;" | Actress | style="width:70%;" | *Charlotte Knowles (1998 TV Series) *Trixie Hyde (2017 TV Series) |} Sybil Hallow is a witch and a student at Cackle's Academy. She is the younger sister of Ethel and Esmerelda Hallow, and the older sister of Mona Hallow. Sybil's father is the the chair of the board of governors of Cackle's Academy. Sybil's best friend is Clarice Crow. Her familiar is called Sparkle. Story Books 1998 Series Sybil made friends with Clarice on her first day at the Academy. Sybil and Clarice are in the year below Mildred and Ethel. Although she apparently came to Cackles' Academy under her father's pressure rather than from personal choice (She wanted to be a computer expert like her father), Sybil gradually settles into the school and gradually becomes much more confident and intuitive. She becomes very accomplished in Chanting and playing music, and even manages to save the school from disaster several times. Before Sybil started at Cackle’s, Ethel told her horror stories about how mean everyone was, and that the worst witch, Mildred Hubble, would get her. Mildred dosn't know this, and in an attempt to be kind to Sybil, decides to introduce herself. She gets a bit carried away and tells a made up story about Miss Hardbroom turning people into frogs, which only seems to make matters worse. Sybil starts crying and Mildred is inevitably blamed for her tears. Sybil then fails her broomstick flying test and Mildred tries to make her feel more comfortable, but she always seems to say the wrong thing. Ethel is asked to tutor Sybil to help with her flying and to build her confidence.Old Hats and New Brooms Sybil was initially afraid of Mildred and her friends after being told false stories about them by Ethel, but came to adore Mildred after Mildred rescued her from a magic tornado in Alarms and Diversions. Mildred did not take Sybil's adoration very well, and insulted her and the Hallows to Ethel's face during an argument. More out of personal honour than from any loyalty to her sister, Ethel turned Mildred into a frog in revenge - an act that would lead to Mildred gaining even more respect from Sybil.It's a Frogs Life In their first year, Sybil and Clarice construct a magic torch that grants wishes, enabling them to acquire a more luxurious lifestyle for a while. They stole one of the books which Fenella had nicked herself to achieve this. Unfortunately, the side-effects of the magic began to destroy the castle, and the idea had to be abandoned.The Genius of the Lamp When Amanda Honeydew visits Cackle’s, Sybil and Clarice, along with Fenella and Griselda, perform one the Spell Girls' songs. Sybil is also a member of Cackle’s team that compete on ‘The Witchy Hour’ radio show. In The Inspector Calls, she managed to stop Hecate Broomhead from closing the school down, as she discovered the spell that turned Hecate back into a child and thus revealed her past as a juvenile delinquent. Later, in The Lost Chord, she and Clarice help to stop a phony musician seducing Miss Crotchet and robbing every girl in the school by magic. Sybil plays both the Clarinet and the Violin. Physical Appearance In the books, when Mildred first sees Sybil, she is described as looking ‘Familiar’ and ‘reminds Mildred very strongly of someone’ suggesting that she looks like her sister, Ethel. In the 1998 series, she has brown shoulder-length hair. In the 2017 series, she has blonde hair which she wears tied up, much like Ethel and Esme. Personality and Traits Sybil Hallow is easily-intimidated but well-meaning. During her first year, she is fairly wimpish in character and is very easily reduced to tears by fear, pain or pressure. When she arrives at Cackle’s, Sybil was nervous and trying unsuccessfully to stop crying. Sybil's personality changes between her first and second year, She becomes a lot more confident. She is shown to be a lot kinder than Ethel, doing anything to impress Mildred and trying to make Mildred her friend, such as attempting to rescue Mildred's bats after they were mistakenly assumed to have been locked in a chest. Sybil resents her older sister Ethel's bullying ways, looking up to Mildred instead. Like Mildred, she's nervous and accident prone, further putting her in contrast to her confident older sister. Relationships Sybil Hallow is the younger sister of Ethel Hallow and Esmerelda Hallow and the older sister of Mona Hallow. Her best friend is Clarice Crow; they are also friends with Beatrice Bunch. . When telling Fenella Feverfew and Griselda Blackwood about how much she wants Mildred as a friend, she states, "I just want a sister. Not a bossy boots like Ethel.", perhaps indicating that she completely dislikes Ethel and her attitude. Much to Ethel's dismay, Miss Cackle instructed Ethel to tutor Sybil privately to help build her confidence. Clarice and Sybil sometimes get roped in to help Ethel and Drusilla with their plans. In the 2017 series, Sybil says that Ethel used to be a good big sister that took care of Sybil and who Sybil felt like she could tell everything. Sybil was initially afraid of Mildred and her friends after being told false stories about them by Ethel, but came to adore Mildred after Mildred rescued her from a magic tornado in Alarms and Diversions. Mildred did not take Sybil's adoration very well; in It's a Frog's Life, Mildred insulted Sybil and the Hallows to Ethel's face during an argument. More out of personal honour than from any loyalty to her sister, Ethel turned Mildred into a frog in revenge - an act that would lead to Mildred gaining even more respect from Sybil. Sybil also adores Sybil in the 2017 series, and even dresses like Mildred in The Wishing Star, complete with plaits. Trivia *Sybil Hallow’s name in other languages: French TV: Sybille Aigreur French book: Nathalène Pâtafiel German: Sybille Edel - Sybil Noble Dutch: Sara Huigel - Sara Feign Czech: Sybila Svatoušková Appearances *A Bad Spell For The Worst Witch *First Prize for the Worst Witch (mentioned) *The Worst Witch (1998 TV Series) *The Worst Witch (2017 TV Series) References Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Witches Category:Purple sash Category:Cackle's students